


Naughty But Nice

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU as hell, also a little too kinky to be a G.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty But Nice

River Song was not one to back away when someone came on to her, even if the other person was another, very attractive and quite possibly evil, woman. She had barely blinked when Missy all but threw herself at her, kissing her both fiercely and somewhat passionately, her hair coming fully loose from it's clips, falling in tangled waves. River smiled to herself, knotting a hand in Missy's hair and pulling, not too hard, but enough to gain a growl from the other woman. 

"Naughty girl..."

Her comment was softly flirty and she pulls a little harder, her lips brushing Missy's ear. 

"Say hello first you little tramp..."


End file.
